


I bet

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Based off of Danny’s recent story on IG, Danny doesn’t give a fuck, Dares and more dares, M/M, hes getting that money tho, its so cute, y’all should watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny was chosen as the ultimate victim in the traditional Newbie Dare day from the Patriots. The problem? They don’t know what they’re getting themselves into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, my dude.

Danny is known to be a quiet, shy guy who works hard at playing football. But what people don’t seem to realize m, is that it’s the quiet ones you should watch out for.  
And how right they are.

When Danny walks into practice one day, there seems to be a weird mood in the atmosphere. And whenever he sees a teammate, they quickly look away and snicker. Confused, he goes and gets ready for practice.  
While doing their routine jogs up The hill, he noticed that his teammates are constantly looking at him, even Jules. He felt a little hurt but decided to ignore it and wait for them to confront him.  
So during their quick water break, Danny was kneeling, stretching his thighs while taking sips of water. He zoned out a bit, mind thinking ahead of the routes he memorized. He didn’t notice the group that came to him until he heard someone clearing their throat.   
Snapping out of it, he looked up and saw basically the whole fucking team surrounding him.   
Raising an eyebrow, he stretched a little more before taking his time standing up to face them. “What’s up?”   
Gronk looked around and smiled. “We have a bet for you Dola. You see, every year we proposition a newbie to do dares from us and every year they fail to either do it, or get caught.”  
“But I’m not new, I’ve literally been here for a couple years already,” Danny replied.  
“Well we were busy trying to go to a super bowl and now that we have two rings, I think it’s time we continue this tradition. So what do you say Dola, you up for it?” Gronk asked, wide smile on his face.  
Danny pretended to think on it, already knowing he was totally gonna fuck them over with it and make them regret it. He then nodded, “Sure, I’m down but I have one thing: you have to pay me for this. I want to be paid for my time and efforts plus if I get caught then I’m fucked.”  
“So what about it boys? Ready to lose your money?” Danny looked over the whole team, staring into their eyes.  
The team looked at each other and agreed.   
“Okay, let’s get started. This ends at midnight okay? So who’s first?”  
Slater came up to him. “$50 if you yell out ‘I have a huge boner’ when we’re running.”   
Danny smirks, that was it?? He accepted the dare and reminded himself of the money and who’s gonna give it up.  
Right on time, the whistle blew, ending their break. It was time to do their daily field runs.   
So they ran back to the field and got set. They shot off when the whistle blew again.   
While they were running, Slater ran up to Danny and nudged him. Danny smiled sweetly, and nudged him back before yelling “oh my god I have a huge boner right now!” He internally cackled at the look on Slater’s face, before running ahead. The other guys looking at them, trying to hide their snickers.  
Their next break, Hightower came up to him. “Okay Danny, bet you won’t switch jerseys with the defense and act like your a part of us for $125.”  
“You got it. I just need y’all to group up and cover me so that I could switch jerseys,” Danny proposed. Hightower agreed.   
The defense usually practice on the field first before the offense, while the other goes over plays and how to escape those defensive plays. When it was time for defense to get on the field, they quickly huddled over Danny and another defensive player. Switching jerseys, Danny ran to the field, huddling up.   
When they went to the line of scrimmage, Danny faced a huge, tall offensive lineman and called out random words. When the ball snapped, Danny did his best to escape the lineman but he was too little to do so. That’s when the whistle blew the play dead, Coach Patricia running onto the field, yelling at the defense. Danny and the defensive player were again blocked by the defense while they switched jerseys before running off the field, winking at Hightower as he did.  
He was met by shocked looks by some of the offense from pulling off that dare. That caused them to give more dangerous dares.   
It was nearing lunch break when Danny received a dare from Blount. “I bet you won’t stuff your face with donuts when we go back to the locker room for debrief with Belichick for $400.” At Danny’s eyebrow raise, he amended, “fine $500.”   
Danny smiled, “done.”  
After their last practice before lunch break, they all walked to the locker room where Coach Belichick comments on their performance and lays out their post-break schedule. So when he walks to his locker, he’s not surprised to see three bags of white mini donuts and one bag of chocolate mini donuts.   
Sighing and mentally apologizing to his body, Danny opened all four bags, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. When he heard their loud conversations, he began stuffing his face with donuts. Grabbing handfuls of donuts from all four bags while shoving them in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow it and not choke on the dryness, Danny heard his team enter the locker room. He listened intently to their commotion before it got silent. He looked up and saw the team staring at him, while flickering between his donuts and Tom. He stared at Tom right in the eyes and shoved more donuts into his mouth, chewing it and swallowing it before repeating it. He finished all four bags right when Belichick arrived, not bothering to wipe his mouth of the clear evidence of his betrayal.   
He noticed Tom kept looking at him, specifically his mouth, his guilty hands and the four empty bags next to him. He saw Tom curl his mouth in disgust, already accepting the fact the he’s going to be drowning in avocado slop for the next couple of months for this dare.   
He looked around for Blount and winked when he finally found him, Blount staring at the empty four bags of donuts.  
He rubbed his stomach and burped quietly, gaining the attention of everyone but Belichick.   
When they were dismissed for lunch, Danny was approached by Hogan. “Hey Danny, I bet you won’t steal Tom’s avocados from his locker.”  
Danny winced a bit, before straightening himself. “I can do that, it’s gonna cost you $700 because it’s gonna be pure hell for a while.” Hogan agreed.  
Danny tugged Hogan and walked close to Tom’s locker, stopping by Julian to not make it obvious. Hogan started a conversation with Julian while Danny was looking around for Tom before searching his locker for his precious avocados. He found them neatly and lovingly wrapped up before snatching them and running to the restroom. He threw it in the trash and covered it with paper towels. He ran back to Hogan and Jules when Tom walked in, smiling. He went to his locker and searched for his avocados, prepared to eat them for lunch. He paused when he didn’t find them, the search becoming frantic and then he froze. He turned to Danny and his friends.   
“Hey guys, have you seen my avocados? I put them here this morning and now they’re not there. Did you see someone take them?” Tom kindly asked, smile planted on his face with fire raging in his eyes.   
Julian opened his mouth to respond before he yelped when Hogan elbowed him. “Sorry Tommy, I didn’t see anyone get your avocados, right Julian?” Danny glared at Julian, who frantically nodded.  
Tom’s smile widened before he walked out the locker room, death trailing him.  
Danny and the other let out a sigh of relief. Hogan turned to Danny, grinning in disbelief of his apparent lying skills. “Damn Dola, since when did you become a good liar?” Danny shrugged before grabbing his stuff to head to lunch.

After coming back from lunch, Dion Lewis approached Danny. “Heyy, Dola, since you’re doing great so far, I’m here to stop you. I bet you won’t wear this thong...” he raised his hand, a neon pink thong in hand, “in practice for the rest of the day, $900 if you wear it for the WHOLE DAY. If not, then you lose the whole challenge and the money.” Danny sighed before agreeing. He was given the thong and changed right where he stood.   
When he was done putting on the thong and changed back to his WHITE and SEE THROUGH tights, he looked up to see the whole fucking team staring at him again.   
“What?” Danny asked defensively.   
Julian audibly swallowed, “Dola, nobody ever put those on, they all backed out at this part.”   
Danny furrowed his eyebrows before smirking, strutting past his open mouthed teammates. He saw himself in the full body mirror and you could literally see that he was wearing a thong, so when it inevitably got wet from sweat, it’s going to be really noticeable.  
He continued practice as if he wasn’t wearing a noticeable thong that everybody kept staring at. It distracted them so much that they kept messing up plays, to the point where Belichick had to intervene.   
Gathering at the sideline, he was tapped on the shoulder. He saw it was Cookie. “I bet you won’t ask Belichick if he’s on his period, $900.”   
“Nope, that’s the ultimate one, gotta be $5000 cuz it IS Belichick.” Danny snarked. Cookie sighed before nodding.   
Belichick came over and began yelling at the team. In the middle of his rant, Danny spoke up, “geez coach, are you on your period?”   
The whole team gasped and turned to look at him. Belichick stopped and turned to him, “what did you say, boy?”   
“I said, why don’t we try using the paperclip route instead of the lion route when the defense...” Danny continued. He went on, explaining the problem with the rotes when Belichick nodded in agreement. The whole team was gaping at Danny and his ability to not only insult Belichick but bullshit him too. They went to the field to do what Danny said and, to their complete surprise, it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and the team slowly walked back to the locker room, exhausted from the day’s practice. His bright pink thong blaring at everyone to see from all the sweat that soaked it. 

He went to take a shower before realizing that he would have to put on the sweaty dirty thong again. He was about to say fuck it when Lewis came to the rescue. 

“Hey Dola, I have another pair for you to wear if you’re still up for doing it?” He showed it to Danny and this time it was bright blue. He nodded and accepted it. He showered and dried off before putting on the thong and then his clothes. 

“Hey Dola, we’re going to the bar to celebrate your day today. You have to come, no if’s ands or buts, mister. We’re gonna meet at Jules’ place and we’ll take an Uber to the bar.” Gronk walked off before Danny could protest. 

 

“Fuck, this is my life now.” Danny mumbled under his breath. 

 

He grabbed his stuff and went to his car, heading to Julian’s house. When he got there, he realized he was the last one to arrive. 

“Dola Dola Dola, you are last, so you know what that means: Double Dare time!” Gronk yelled out, “I dare you to run around the neighborhood in your boxers.” 

“...I’m not wearing boxers, Gronk.” 

Gronk nodded, “fine. Jules! Lend Danny a pair of boxers.” 

Julian smirked and held them up, shaking it teasingly. “I got them right here. Here you go Dola.”

Retrieving the pair of boxers, Danny let out a sigh before taking off his sweats and quickly putting on the boxers, hiding the thong from sight. He took off his shirt and was clad only in boxers and his shoes. 

“It’s go time Danny! This is for $1500, for both dares, so you have to do both!”

Danny rolled his eyes before jogging away, the other players following, some on foot and some in their vehicles. 

His teammates made a lot of noises, following him as he calmly jogged around Julian’s neighborhood, enjoying the fresh breeze. 

Hearing the loud commotion, the neighbors went outside to see what the problem was and were shocked at what they saw: a mostly naked attractive man jogging past their houses with a group of guys following him, hollering and laughing.

 

Danny turned around to look at his friends and saw all of them staring at his ass, both with their eyes and phones. He wiggled his ass before sprinting to Julian’s house where he quickly put on his clothes, beating his teammates, who got there a solid minute after he was clothed. He smiled at them all, noticing they were frazzled from trying to catch up.

The Ubers arrived, and they all split up and got in.

 

Arriving at the bar, Danny sat at the edge of a huge table, waiting for his teammates to fill in the spots. Julian sat next to him while Gronk sat across him. 

“Okay Dola, you passed the last dare, now it’s time to pass the second part: I want you to drink with me for two hours. No sooner can you stop but if you can, then we can go longer.” 

Danny took a deep breath and agreed. 

He grabbed his provided beer and nursed it while Gronk kept throwing back beer after beer. After an hour, Gronk was already knocked out from the amount of alcohol he consumed within the short amount of time. Danny finished his beer before heading back to the bar to get some shots. Slater walked up again, “Hey Danny, I bet you won’t flirt with that girl and get her number, for $150.” 

Danny shook his shoulders and took the bet. He walked up to the woman and began flirting. Within the span of a couple of minutes, he realized two things: he was terrible at flirting with girls, and that this woman didn’t want to give him her number. So as soon as she said no, he immediately backed off, nodding in respect and understanding. He smiled at her and walked off, before being jumped by Slater.

“Aww what’s wrong man? Couldn’t get a single girl’s number?” Slater taunted.

“Nah, guess she wasn’t into me, can’t help it.” Danny replied, sparing the details of how she didn’t want to be involved with him. He was flushed from embarrassment.

Slater shook his head in disappointment, immediately going back to the table to tell the boys of his first failed dare.

When Danny got his shots, he returned back to his seat and began downing them, one after the other. 

“Hey DA, I heard you couldn’t get that girl’s number. What happened, couldn’t use that Italian Stallion magic??” Brandon LaFell joked.

“Nah man, she said that if she didn’t like women so much, she would’ve went home with me, since I’m the only attractive one in this whole bar.” Danny shot back.

The whole table reacted, going wild at Danny’s witty reply. Danny threw back his last shot before a bartender came to their table.

“I have one blowjob for Danny? Where’s Danny?” The bartender asked. Danny introduced himself. “That women over there paid for it. She said good luck and that if she ever sees you again, to be ready.” Danny snorted, while the table was yelling in delight. 

Danny moves the shot so that it was in front of him and crossed his arms behind his back. Using his mouth, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the glass and threw it back, swallowing the sweet cocktail, before placing the glass back down. 

This time the whole bar was staring at him, even the bartender. 

“What?” Danny asked defensively.

“Dola, bab—Bubs. You have a little...” Julian motioned to the side of his mouth where there was a little cream left.

Danny used his tongue to lick it off, before asking Julian if it was gone. “Yea—yeah. It’s gone..”

“Welp, this was fun guys. Don’t forget that y’all owe me my money so don’t try to get out of it. I know who bet me and how much, I expect that money tomorrow. Anyways, I’m dipping, so bye.” Danny said his goodbyes and left, Julian tagging along.


End file.
